Party Crasher
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Chains of Lust-based. Suppose that Hiroko, unbeknownst to Masaki and Koji, had decided to call someone to her family's aid after they kidnapped her daughter? Suppose he was a cop that took family seriously, and got justice for them before more pain could be afflicted upon them? Read if you want to know what happens.


Creation began on 07-22-18

Creation ended on 07-24-18

Chains of Lust

Party Crasher

A/N: Say that towards the end of the second part of the two-part hentai, nothing happens the way it did in canon? And say that at some point near the end of the first part, Hiroko Serizawa contacted someone she knew she could trust to get her family out of a jam?

He silently followed the two men that had the three women in their possession, making it seem as though he was ignoring them, but kept his sight on the room they went into. Because this was a high-class hotel building where people could afford to have all the privacy they wanted and all the discretion from those that were willing to look the other way, even the police were easily corruptible and able to be bought by the bad guys. But not this man that was here. For him, nothing meant more than family and friends, and he wouldn't take a bribe or look the other way for anyone when those bonds were sullied.

He approached the door and pressed his left ear against it.

"Masaki, we've been waiting," he heard a man's voice say to someone. "Everyone, pussy's on the menu tonight, and dinner is served. Please, enjoy them until you're fully satisfied."

 _Not if I have something to say about it,_ he thought as took out his Glock 19 and knocked on the door. _Three…two…one._

It was his three-second rule; if nobody answered the door within the next six seconds, he would break it down and rain bullets.

"Who is it?" Another male voice asked.

"Room service," he lied, and the door unlocked.

"We didn't order any more…" They started, but he kicked the door in, knocking them to the floor as he barged in.

"Okay, everyone, hands up!" He shouted, seeing the three women backed against the wall, terrified of the men that had approached them, and the men that were already half-dressed out of their suits. "Oh, screw this."

BANG, BANG, BANG! He opened fired on the men, including the two that brought the women here, capping them in their arms and legs, sending them to the floor, screaming.

"Aaah! Aahhh! Urgh!" They all groaned as struggled to move.

"I'm sure you know better now than to touch who isn't yours," he told them.

"But we didn't touch them," one of the elder men groaned as he tried to stop the blood flowing out of his legs.

"Just who the Hell do you think you are, mister?" Seiji Yamamoto asked the guy, unable to move his arms or legs.

"Gurētourufu ("Great Wolf") Serizawa," the man introduced himself, "and you guys have harmed my family for the last time."

"Gurētourufu?" Hiroko spoke, looking at him with eyes that showed a maimed soul. "Big brother…you came."

-x-

The honest police came to the hotel and arrested Yamamoto, his confidential informant and his friends, and Masaki and Koji, with the charges including First-Degree Kidnapping, First-Degree Rape, ongoing sexual abuse, pimping and human trafficking.

Gurētourufu wanted to make sure that, even if they all had good lawyers, they were all going to receive the death penalty for harming his family. He was in Okinawa when he received a phone call from the burner phone he gave his little sister, Hiroko, in case she ever needed him to do something for her that she couldn't go to the police for…and he was beyond angry when she told him that his niece had been kidnapped and raped by an adult film distributor…and that she herself had been violated trying to get her back. Taking the first flight back to Tokyo, he gathered information on the location his sister gave him of the adult video store and tracked the location of where this little party of lust was going to be and acted before the orgy could take place, saving his sisters and niece.

-x-

"How is she?" Gurētourufu asked Hiroko, about a month after he arrived and rescued them; he had heard about Miki's abortion and came to see her.

"She's recovering," Hiroko revealed, sitting on the couch in the living room of her house. "She returns back to school in two weeks. Thank you again for pulling strings."

The strings he had pulled were to ensure that no more of these adult videos featuring his family were produced and that the ones distributed were found and destroyed.

"If I had to make the same choice over again, I'd do it in a heartbeat," he told her. "When you hurt my family, nobody is safe from me."

"Uncle Gurētourufu?" They heard Miki speak as she came out of her room.

"Hey, Miki, did I wake you?"

"No. Are you sure all of those tapes are gone?"

"I made absolutely sure. Anyone that lies to me will know what to expect."

She came over and hugged him.

"Thank you."

-x-

"…Do any of you have any last words?" The executioner asked Masaki, Koji and Seiji as they were presented before the firing squad, naked as the day they were made, two months later.

The three nodded in the negative.

"Ready," the executioner ordered as the police raised their rifles up. "Aim (they took aim at the three)! Fire!"

They emptied their rifles and left multiple holes in the three corpses.

Standing beside the field where the execution took place, Gurētourufu sat, making sure that the three primary men responsible for the pain inflicted upon his sisters and niece were punished in front of him.

"Justice is served," he uttered, grateful that they would never harm another woman ever again.

Fin

A/N: The more that's thought about the hentai anime that make you wish something else happened, the more possibilities you find yourself open to. Well, peace out.


End file.
